


I'll Get It Right (I promise)

by BossBot97



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, No More Resets (Undertale), Other, Pacifist Frisk, Sans Remembers Resets, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), nongraphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: This reset, Papyrus is so sweet. He is so perfect, and everything I could ask for. Thankfully, this human didn't seem intent on genocide. Toriel told me about them, how they were so sweet, how they gave mercy to everything they came across, how they hadn't even fast forwarded through the froggit speaking. They were friendly to Napstablook, and didn't even pick up the toy knife. They liked butterscotch, and even had an interest in snails.





	I'll Get It Right (I promise)

This reset, Papyrus is so sweet. He is so perfect, and everything I could ask for. Thankfully, this human didn't seem intent on genocide. Toriel told me about them, how they were so sweet, how they gave mercy to everything they came across, how they hadn't even fast forwarded through the froggit speaking. They were friendly to Napstablook, and didn't even pick up the toy knife. They liked butterscotch, and even had an interest in snails.

She asked me to take care of the human and protect them. 

I made her a promise, and I don't intend to break it.

Baby Bones doesn't like it much. He really isn't a fan of my warping. I feel him. He started as a wisp, just a tendril wrapped around my soul. His soul has taken nearly full form by the time the human exited the ruins. I met up with the human at Paps' "gate".

"human.  
don't you know how to greet a new pal?  
turn around and shake my hand."

They seem a little concerned as they slowly turn around.They don't know I won't hurt them yet. A long slow fart noise comes out as they firmly take my hand. I love that gag.

"heheh... the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. anyways, you're a human, right?"

I have to make sure.

"that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, y'know......... i don't really care about capturing anybody."

It's hard not to panic, but I manage my usual disregard. I introduce Paps, knowing he will be in the next room. I say I see him, but I really feel him approaching. Baby Bones can feel it too and gets excited, rattling around my chest. Heading forward into the next room, Paps meets us.

"sup, bro?"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT "SUP" BROTHER! I'VE COME TO CHECK ON BABY BONES! I DIDN'T LIKE THE THOUGHT OF YOU ALONE OUT HERE, SO I, THE GRRRREAT PAPYRUS, DECIDED TO GIVE YOU BACKUP!"  
"i don't need backup. i have a lamp. want to check it out?"  
"NO, I DO NOT WISH TO INSPECT YOUR LAMP! I do, however wish to inspect your womb.."

Thankfully, he'd lowered his voice for the last bit..

"i really think you should check out the lamp. see _watt_ it might have in store." I exaggeratedly wink to underscore the pun. Paps steps forward and places his hands gently on my ribcage, feeling our baby’s soul. Baby Bones calms immediately in his donor's presence, and a real smile slips into my face. Paps hugs us both, and the baby and I purr. 

"LET'S GO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES."  
"ok."

Papyrus heads out first. I turn to the human, "he might be a little _boneheaded_ , but if you could play along with the puzzles, that would be swell." They nod, then I follow Paps into the next room.

We could be reset at any time.. I can't lose our baby. Please don't make me… Maybe this human will be happy with a pacifist run…

"LET US USE THE ELECTRIC FENCE MAZE!" Papyrus called gleefully back to me.  
"ok." I followed him contently to the electric maze. Walking through it to get to the other side left footprints, but I didn’t mention it. The human got through every puzzle with ease, even the Junior Jumble. Baby Bones might like the Junior Jumble. It has a cute ice cube on it. I follow the human, as with every reset. 

o0o0o

The final hall. 

Judgement day.

I warp into the corridor as always. I explain execution points and level of violence to the human and to Baby Bones. The human ended up with perfect lv 1 and 0 exp. Baby Bones is quite unhappy with my warping, and is flitting around like crazy. When I finish, I try to warp away, but I don’t have the magic to. My eyes go wide, arms wrapping tight around my chest. 

"not now, please, wait, baby… he’s coming! Papyrus!!" There's hands on me, fleshy ones! My eye flares weakly with the palest of blue magiks.

“Sans! What's wrong?” It's the human…. How will they react to my baby? 

"don't take him!" The green magic of my child's soul threads its way through the impotent barrier of my hands. "please wait, baby, not now!" The human held my hand.

“If it wants out now, it's coming out now. Calming down will make this better on both of you. I'll protect you.” The human squeezed my hand soothingly. “You can do this.” 

I don't really know why, but everything about the human right now murmured safety and comfort. I held their hand and reached out to Paps with my soul. {he's coming, he's coming now. need you now.} Papyrus responded that he was on his way, but I knew he'd never make it in time. Our Baby Bones was already forming his body, and the first 2 connections between his soul and mine already snapped. The snapping is painful, more than I was expecting. Each tear prompted a scream from me. I don’t think it is supposed to be this bad.. 

“It’s forming...bones?”  
“I can see a skull.”  
“The legs are fully formed now.”  
“The arms are all there, and the spine.”  
“There’s a.. green soul. The ribcage is formed over it; I think it’s all over now, Sans, you did it!”

I manage to summon enough magic to conjure swaddling clothes. I carefully bring my new infant into my arms. Paps leaps into the window. 

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE, SANS!!"

I smile softly up at him, showing our baby. "nice timing bro. roman’s here already." Paps kneels beside me.

"CAN I HOLD HIM??"  
"of course."

I watch Paps carefully as he tenderly scoops up little Roman. He holds our baby bones close to his chest and soul. Roman falls asleep, safe next to his donor. I turn my attention to the human, who had shifted back once Roman had formed. 

"human."  
“Sans?” I take the human’s hand and pull them close. 

"human."  
“Yeah, Sans?”  
"listen. i know you have to defeat asgore, but please, whatever ending you get, do not reset. i don't know if i can bear losing roman…"  
"I'll get it right, I promise."

I sigh, hoping we can stay this reset.

o0o0o

I have Papyrus hang on to Roman while I go to the final battle. I hope his young soul will survive…

o0o0o

Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys leave through the barrier. Before I could follow, the human stops me. 

“How’s Roman?”  
"i don't know yet. i left him with papyrus."  
“Oh..”

"THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE AT LAST!" 

Paps enters with a baby seat where a human's guts would be, Roman relaxing happily against his spine. All the stress melts from me as Roman coos and reaches for me. I unbuckle him and scoop him into my arms, happy to be reunited. "my precious roman~"

The four of us walked out of the underground, Paps with the baby seat, and me with Roman.  
"I DIDN'T MISS THE COOL PART, DID I?"  
"nah, bro. the cool part is about to come up." I tug him into a gentle forehead bump under our first sunset in far too long. "this is the best part."  
Paps melts into the kiss, wordless in a way only intimacy renders him. Roman mouths my rib in a hungry way. I draw some magic from my soul and offer it to him. He absorbs it brightly and we go to stand with the others. The beginning of a brand new future.

o0o0o

Several days later, we're settled in New New Home. (King Asgore is still pretty boring with the names.) I can almost believe we're safe. Safe from the reset, that is, not from Roman’s unchecked magic. The memory of the resets is slowly fading. I think in a couple more days, I won't have any memory of them. I hope I don't remember this playthrough if we reset. 

o0o0o

The morning (read: noon) is bright today in Snowdin. Paps is at Undyne’s, at a cooking lesson, and I have sentry duty soon. I guess today is as unremarkable as any other for the pair of us. We'll be free someday.


End file.
